I Dreamed a Dream
by snapex3
Summary: Sparks fly when Severus is introduced to a young woman, who is said to be extremely powerful. She wants to get to know him, but will he let her?
1. Chapter 1

****

**This is my second fanfic, and I must say, I'm rather excited about it.**

**I've had the story line in my head for a good year now, but it always ends a different way each time I go back to think about it. So, I'll just have to see where this particular one goes. I've also always wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfic, but I've just been very scared to.  
**

**Hopefully, though, that will go away.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Dreamed a Dream**

Though the weather outside Hogwarts was at it's best in months, the atmosphere behind it's sold oak doors was becoming increasingly ominous. The Headmaster had not been seen by any of the students or staff at meals during the week, and what students found even more surprising was that, along with the Headmaster, two other faculty members had also remained absent.

At first, the recognition of Professor Snape's absence was met by relieved sighs and joyful outbursts; however, as soon as Madame Pomfrey, the school's mediwitch, and Headmaster Dumbledore had joined his disappearance, the school was left in a state of confusion. The chaos ensued when news came forth that there was no one available at Saint Mungo's to temporarily hold Madame Pomfrey's place, and quidditch was forced to an abrupt end.

It wasn't long before rumors traveled throughout the school - each with their own twisted explanation. Loyalties were questioned, alliances were formed, and the inevitable theory that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was involved in the large scheme of things. A smaller war in the midst of a much larger one was threatening to erupt, for this had not been the first time Professor Snape had mysteriously gone missing; and, of course, one happening such as this occurred one time too many in the eyes of the corrupt Ministry of Magic, who believed that no man with a past was completely innocent until he had long since died for the cause.

What no one saw, however, was the struggle that had been occurring in the very chambers that belonged to Professor Snape…

* * * * * * * * * *

"Poppy, how is he?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"I've tried everything, Albus, but he has yet to respond to any of it." The Mediwitch replied effortlessly, but her eyes betrayed her, reflecting the long hours she had worked in the previous days.

"There's nothing more you can do?"

Poppy turned back to stare at the still form of Professor Snape sleeping peacefully on the bed, before replying, "We can only pray." Dumbledore's only response was a curt nod, before he made his way towards the fire place.

"Where are you going?"

"I have an idea. It may not work, but it may as well be our last chance to save him."

"When can I expect you to return?"

"I cannot say," he began, "for there are some things that need a bit more than a slight push to get them going; but as the muggles say, 'If at first you don't succeed, try and try again.'" With this statement, Dumbledore threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and vanished in a burst of blue flames.

* * * * * * * * * *

Though many adolescents - particularly the males - had heard of Fleur Delacour, they were never aware of the existence of her step-sister. In fact, with her lack of blonde hair, blue eyes, and French accent, Leia was rarely assumed to be a Delacour at all. Her father was Reynaud-Toussaint, who traveled to The State's in hope of furthering his research on communicable muggle diseases. It was there that he met his first wife, a muggle by the name of Bronwyn; however, after a year of trying to make their marriage work, it seemed as if the only good thing that resulted from their partnership was the birth of their daughter.

Leia remained living with her mother in The States until her eleventh birthday, when she received her letter from Beauxbatons Academy. Upon realizing that Beauxbatons was located in France, she immediately wrote her father. Reynaud was undoubtedly ecstatic with the news and insisted she move to France with him in order to begin her wizarding education. Leia agreed, and days later, she was introduced to her step-mother, Appolline, and her step-sisters, Fleur and Gabrielle. Although her appearance and American accent made her the black sheep, the part-veela women welcomed her into their family with exceptional ease.

As years passed and Leia's education furthered, it was clear to her family - and the rest of the adult population in the wizarding world - that she was an incredibly gifted child. From the minute she stepped into the flourished halls of Beauxbatons, Leia began absorbing every piece of knowledge that was available to her. By her third year, her skills had matched well-known and very powerful witches and wizards across the country, including Albus Dumbledore, who was drawn to the girl after witnessing her success in the Triwizard Tournament a year before. Her advanced powers were rejoiced by many, but the Ministry, however, had quite a different perspective.

In the summer leading into her fourth year, Leia had received owls from various newspapers, all of which asked for exclusive interviews. When Leia politely declined, her face along with the headline 'Leia Delacour: Future Dumbledore or Voldemort?' was published on the first page - the article was rarely ever in her favor. The Ministry's general dislike towards her heightened, when they learned that she had secretly taken both her OWL and NEWT exams early, enabling her to not only graduate from Beauxbatons in only her fifth year of school, but also cease any of the actions that the Ministry took to monitor her.

The next three years of her life were spent in what people believed to be isolation. Very few people saw Leia, and even fewer had heard from her, including her family, whose only communication with her was through a letter she sent once a month assuring them of her good health and safety. It appeared that she had completely disappeared; however, the Headmaster of Hogwarts knew very well that this was untrue. Since the year Leia walked away with the Triwizard Cup, Albus Dumbledore had made sure that he had kept in touch with her. Eventually their relationship through letters turned into one more intimate, consisting of sitting down for tea and conversation every Tuesday of every week. He had grown to think of her as a daughter, and she, in turn, loved and trusted him just as equally. Unfortunately, even he was unable to prepare her for the events that would change her life indefinitely and irrevocably…

* * * * * * * * * *

Leia laid sleeping on her living room couch with her body facing the TV. She had come home earlier than she expected and immediately set out to make up for lost sleep. Though she had no position or steady income, she lived happily off of a large trust fund and always managed to keep herself busy.

Her dining room table was rarely used for eating or entertaining company. Instead, she found a more practical use for it, layering it's surface with dozens of thick textbooks and papers summarizing her months of research. Her kitchen was also rarely used. More of her books filled the oven, and cabinets were left bare, except for a small box of Poptarts located on the top shelf. She had no time for herself, her health, or her needs. Her work consumed her, and no matter how many times Dumbledore had pleaded with her to tread carefully, she could not pull herself away from it. It was the equivalent to her as a child is to a mother, and she would make sure it grew to be great, even if it meant making personal sacrifices along the way.

It was the sound of someone flooing inside of her house that awoke her. She moved carefully in order to appear as if she was still asleep, grasping her wand tightly with her right hand. In one quick movement, she was on her feet with her wand pointing straight at the throat of the intruder.

"Dumbledore!" She stated with wide eyes, returning her wand to her pocket. "I wasn't expecting you. I'm very sorry."

"No worries, my dear. No harm done."

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking him over in search of injuries or a copy of the Daily Prophet. It was very unlike him to come unannounced.

"I'm afraid not." He sighed before continuing, "I must ask something of you, Leia, that I would never ask, unless I was absolutely sure that it would be a significant blow to our cause otherwise. Last night, an Order member, Severus Snape, was severely injured. I have done everything in my power to stop his condition from worsening, but I have been unsuccessful."

"Severus Snape? The death eater?"

"Ex-death eater, Leia." He corrected.

She sighed, moving to look out the window in a moment of deep contemplation. She had not planned on returning to the wizarding public until after her research was completed. It would have assured her a higher opinion in the people's eyes than the Ministry could ever dream of having, and this time, they could not take it away from her; but Dumbledore truly needed her. She knew deep within herself that she could not deny his request, especially when the man he had spoken about obviously meant so much to him.

Dumbledore watched as she stood there thinking, and his eyes continued to follow her as she disappeared into her bedroom. When she had not returned after a period of time, he began to doubt that she would ever come out. These doubts, along with a majority of his sadness, immediately vanished as she emerged from her room, holding her jacket with one arm and carrying a number of books with the other.

She looked at him and the fireplace expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

**A/N ::** **I'm very happy with the way it turned out. I'm still very scared that I won't do justice to JKR's characters, but I am trying. I'm sure I'll get better as the story goes on.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.  
Next chapter will be posted asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dreamed a Dream: Chapter Two. **

* * *

Snape's condition was just as severe as Dumbledore had made it out to be. He was dying. The fact alone was made evident by his slow heart beat and plunging weight loss. She had reread her books a dozen times, searching for something that would lead her to a cure. Unfortunately, her luck was draining just as fast as his health.

Though she was hesitant at first about having someone other than Albus in the room, Leia quickly warmed up to the Poppy woman. She had been an immense help - pulling out some of her own textbooks and explaining to Leia what she had attempted thus far. Her methods were exact; everything she had tried was something Leia would have done as well, but it left very few options on what to try next.

"Any luck?" Dumbledore called from the doorway. A tray of tea and small sandwiches levitated behind him, settling on top of the table that was located in front of the two women. Leia allowed Poppy to answer, continuing to focus on the text in her lap.

"None, Albus. We've tried some additional techniques that Leia found in her books, but none of them had lasting effects. Soon, though. Soon." Her last words were spoken with a kind of soft urgency, as if she was trying to convince herself that they would find a cure in the next few days. Leia reached out and patted her hand, smiling in reassurance before turning back to her book.

"What do you suggest, Leia?"

"I've been troubled by an idea for quite some time now. I think it could work - well, we've got nothing to lose in any case, have we? It's just your permission that I'd need. I assume your library contains a restricted section?"

"It does," he began as he walked towards the door, motioning for Leia to follow. "Poppy, if you would, look after Severus, while I escort Leia to our library. You know how to contact me, if needed."

Poppy nodded in acknowledgement as the two left. Their voices, deep in conversation, bounced off of the thick walls, echoing throughout the empty hallways.

* * * * * * * * * *

Four hours later, Leia was still working diligently in one of the more lavishly furnished corners of Hogwart's Library. It turned out that Hogwarts was filled with more information than Leia had originally expected to find. She had more than eleven books on ancient medicine, which was uncommon in modern society. It was a forgotten art. The wizarding population had become so unknowledgeable about it, that only witches and wizards of exceptional skill could reproduce it's magic. Leia was confident. She could do this - for Severus, for Poppy, for Dumbledore, for herself. It was just a matter of practice…

* * * * * * * * * *

After three days of minor experimenting, Leia found herself nearly drained of all her energy. Seeing this, Dumbledore insisted that she allow him to prepare a set of chambers for her. "It cannot be comfortable sleeping on an armchair, Leia," he reasoned; however, after she continued to persist in telling him that it was unreasonable for such a feeble and temporary situation, the twinkling in his eyes was replaced with a stern look of disapproval, and his suggestion was replaced with a command.

The rooms he had prepared for her were simple, and Leia reluctantly admitted how nice it was to be in a bed again. He was right -- as Dumbledore always was -- when he had told her that a chair was not a comparable substitute, but Leia refused to back down on her belief that it was unnecessary, especially when she refused to sleep away precious hours that could be used for work.

Instead, she prompted each pillow to her liking and spread her books in surrounding areas on the bed. She worked swiftly throughout the night with the aid of Invigorating Draughts and large quantities of coffee. Reading over the part involving incantations, Leia closed her eyes. _Peaceful mind_, it read. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to ignore each of the individual sounds in the room. She held her arms out in front of her, making sure her palms were face down and parallel with the bed. _Counter clockwise hand notions over the wound, speaking the incantation clearly.  
_

She remained in that position for a considerable amount of time before slowly opening her eyes. She had hoped to see the magic illuminating her outstretched hands; however, what she saw instead made her blush in embarrassment. Across the room, sitting comfortably on an armchair, was Dumbledore, and even the half-crescent glasses he wore could not hide the look of amusement on his face.

Leia groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "You couldn't have at least coughed to get my attention!?" She asked, throwing a quill in his direction.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he chucked in reply, "After all, you looked rather concentrated."

"I was practicing ancient magic."

"Ah, difficult stuff from what I remember."

"Very."

"If you would," he began, sitting up from his spot on the chair and coming to sit on the foot of the bed, "allow me to take a look at what you have gathered. You may find me to be of some assistance."

She handed him the book she had been reading from, and the work continued on until the early hours of the morning. Dumbledore had called on a house elf to bring a tray of tea, while Leia finally allowed her head to rest against her pillow, slowly succumbing to sleep. Moments before she dozed off completely, however, she was woken by someone shaking her rather fiercely.

"What?!" She yelled, rubbing her eyes in order to see her attacker clearly. It was Poppy, and she looked as white as the sheets Leia was tangled in.

"It's Severus, Leia. He's woken up, but he's in serious pain. We don't know what to do or how to stop it! Nothing we've tried has worked. You must come! Dumbledore is there with him now. Hurry!" She exclaimed, helping her out of the bed.

As they neared the dungeons, Leia could hear the frightening screams of pain coming from Severus. The agony he was clearly in caused them to run the remaining distance to his chambers. Poppy nearly knocked the door off of it's hinges as she entered with Leia following closely behind. In front of her was Severus Snape, but not in the peaceful state she had last seen him in. His eyes remained shut, but his face was distorted in pain as if he was suffering from some terrible nightmare. He thrashed his body about, trying to fight off invisible offenders, and was positively soaked with sweat. His screams echoed throughout the room in deafening bouts. She looked at Dumbledore, who was trying his best to steady Severus, for directions.

"Leia, you must attempt it," Dumbledore stated softly but with great urgency. His meaning was not lost on Leia.

"But I haven't mastered it! I haven't even successfully tried it! You have no idea what you're asking of me. The consequences are _dire_, Albus!"

"The entire situation is dire. You must do this," he said in finality. He gestured for Poppy to hold Severus down from the other side, so that Leia was able to work efficiently. She stared at the poor man thrashing about on the bed and thought of the possibilities that could result from this one act of magic. If she did not do it correctly, he would die, and if she chose not to try, he would also die. She pulled up her sleeves and crawled on top of the bed and over to where he laid. Straddling him, she gently removed his shirt and placed her hands over his bare chest. _Please, please, please let this work_, she begged in her mind repeatedly. With all the commotion in the room, she found it difficult to clear her head.

"Can one of you please put a silencing spell on him? I will not be able to do this properly with all of his yelling!" She stated in frustration. They did as she asked, and with a quick flick of a wand, Severus' screams became inaudible.

Leia tried once again to clear her mind, finding this attempt much more successful than the last. She closed her eyes and repeated the incantations to herself, moving her hands slowly over his chest and face.

"Albus, it's not working! It's not going to work!" Poppy cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes in evident horror.

"Shush, Poppy. You must give her time. She can do this."

To Leia, these words came across as whispers. She tried harder to block them out, turning them into a soft buzzing noise in her ears. She continued her repetitions in satisfaction as she began to feel the slight warming sensation the book had said would occur. Dumbledore and Poppy watched as her hands became illuminated, glowing in the purest shade of white. The thrashing beneath her decreased in violence, until it stopped completely. It had work. She heard Dumbledore warn her to not lose her focus. She would need to keep going in order to fully drain the dark magic from his body. Once again falling into her state of peace, she moved her hands steadily across each of his arms, his chest, his head, and down to the bottom of his legs. She only stopped, when she felt the familiar pressure of Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a triumphant smile across her face.

"I did it!"

He smiled back with pride glittering in his eyes. "Yes, you did."

She moved off of Severus, planting her feet firmly on the ground; but as she tried to get into a standing position, her legs gave out from beneath her. If it had not been for Dumbledore's quick reflexes and the assistance of Poppy, her face would have collided with the cold, stone floor. "It seems that the magic has not only drained Severus of whatever it was that was affecting him, but it has drained you of your energy as well," he explained softly, before moving on to scold her, "Not that your excessive neglect to your health has helped the matter!" They carried her over to a nearby chair, placing her in it's comfort with a blanket and pillow ready for her. Choosing to ignore his last comment, she fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

**A/N :: Sorry that it took so long. I had quite a few things going on the last week or so, but I am back and motivated. Hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dreamed a Dream: Chapter Three**

* * *

Leia's eyes fluttered open. The light in the room was faint, but enough to produce a sudden headache. She let her hands wander in front of her as she sought a way to get up without causing herself further pain. As her feet hit the floor, she peered out in front of her through squinting eyes. They were still sensitive to the modest light, and she was happy to allow them all the time they needed to adjust as long as it meant that her headache would subside. It did, and in time, she was able to make out a dark figure in the bed across from her.

Severus Snape appeared remarkably better than he had throughout the past week. His complexion had gone from sickly to it's normal pale color; and his body was no longer breaking out into a cold sweat, as if he had run for miles before collapsing on top of the bed. His breath was even, and the conniptions he suffered from were no longer a reoccurring threat. He was at peace, and so was the team that brought him there.

What was different, however, was that his eyes, which for as long as Leia had been there were always closed, were now open. His black eyes were emotionless, but the fierceness of them bore deep into her soul. She felt vulnerable, but couldn't find it in herself to look away. Something about him intrigued her.

They sat staring at one another in silence for several moments, before Leia took the initiative, realizing that he would probably never talk to her willingly. She didn't understand why he made her feel strange. She had never had a problem speaking to Dumbledore, and he had made an intimidating name for himself by the time she had met him. No; this man was no Dumbledore.

"I'm Leia," she stated, leaning over and holding out her hand for him to shake.

He looked at her hand in disgust, evidently not interested in returning the friendly gesture. "Professor Snape. Severus Snape."

"Yes, I know. You don't think Dumbledore would ask me to help his dear Potions master and forbid me access to his name, do you?" She quipped, hoping it would melt some of the ice between them. It didn't, for he merely sneered at her.

"And what else has the old man informed you of? My favorite past-times or flavors of tea, perhaps?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, but Leia, use to such behavior from her own father, was amused.

"No, no. Nothing like that, but if I were to guess, I'd take you for the type of man to like his tea black, no sugar."

"And how right you would be," added a new voice to the conversation. Dumbledore stood at the entryway, his eyes twinkling with happiness at seeing Severus in good health. "How are you, my boy?"

"Fine enough to not need a babysitter, Albus," he replied, quickly glancing at Leia.

"Come now, Severus. That's no way to treat our guest, especially one who has helped you as much as she has."

"Quite right. Thank you, Miss--"

"Delacour."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Miss _Delacour_, but as you can see, I no longer need your assistance," he stated, looking straight into her eyes. He gave her no time to reply, and instead, looked back towards Dumbledore, before continuing, "Does that suffice?"

Leia could not help the frustrating sense of confusion swell deep inside her. She had saved him, so why was he acting so poorly towards her? Of course, from the stories Dumbledore had told her about him, she never expected him to fall on his knees and kiss the hem of her robes; but she expected _something_, and it definitely was not this.

"That's enough, Severus," said Dumbledore, who was clearly unhappy with his friend's rude behavior. "Leia has agreed to stay for the duration of the week to make sure you stay in good condition. We wouldn't want a relapse now, would we, Severus?" Dumbledore's twinkle-less eyes appeared to stare right through Snape, causing him to mutter a reluctant "no."

He was unhappy, and Leia could not help but feel a bit of pity for him. The last few nights must have been more of a trial for him than they were for her, and now, just as he probably wished to get back to his job and his life, he was being forced into bed rest. As her old companion lead her out of Snape's chambers in hope of putting food into her concaving stomach, she looked back. He still stared at her, but his eyes did not hold the same cold fierceness that they had before. This time, Leia was unsure of what she saw in his eyes, but it was the something she had been hoping for.

* * * * * * * * * *

Severus watched as the woman sitting across from him attempted to get up. Her dark hair shielded her face, disabling him from making out her identity; but as she readjusted herself to stop whatever pain plaguing her, her hair shifted and allowed him a perfect view of her face. She was beautiful. Her dark hair suited her pale complexion, which was even more complimented by her thick, pink lips and high cheek bones. She was young, but her entire disposition seemed stressed, as if she was never allowed the time to relax.

When she recovered and began to fully wake, he found her staring at him. Her eyes traveled over him, no doubt assessing the damage that was caused previously, and he watched as her eyes seemed to glaze over with relief, when she found he was perfectly fine.

"I'm Leia," she told him, after noticing he was also awake. Leia…her name sounded familiar, but he was unable to tell where he had heard it before.

Frustrated with his own state of confusion, he looked down at her hand distastefully and gave her his own name. When she nearly laughed, explaining that she already knew, he had wanted to hex her, deciding that he had had enough of her company, whoever this girl was. His frustration grew, when he realized his sarcasm amused her, instead of frightening her or shattering her spirit. She was clearly much different from his first-year students.

Dumbledore entered the room, his eyes twinkling in their usual blasted way. He was surely the reason for the girl being in his chambers, sticking her nose in business that did not concern her. He bit his tongue, though, knowing he would lose such a fight with the old man.

As he tried to quickly thank the girl in an effort to make her leave, he realized she had not told him her last name. He waited expectantly for her to fill in his trailing silence, but it was Dumbledore that answered.

"Delacour."

Delacour. Leia Delacour. He searched the darkest parts of his brain in hope of finding some recollection of her or perhaps a family member before her. Finally, he had some luck. Dumbledore had informed the staff of a young woman, whose powers matched his own and would work with them to fight for the cause. So, _this _was the girl. The girl that spited the Ministry time and time again; the girl that befriended Albus Dumbledore at the tender age of fifteen; the girl whose beauty was said to make even the goddess Aphrodite blush in jealousy.

An acidic taste formed on his mouth, causing him to rethink his new discoveries. She was beautiful, yes, but hardly _that _beautiful -- not to mention arrogant and unbearably irritating. He would have to make it a personal goal of his to make sure she spent as little time near him as possible.

Unfortunately, there seemed no way to get rid of her. Dumbledore had set his mind on making her stay, and it appeared that she was just as forced in the manner as he was. _Ah, well,_ he thought dismissively, but a small, unexplainable emotion welled up inside of his chest as he caught her eye one last time. There was something about her; and though he couldn't put his finger on what it was, he knew that it would continue to bother him to no end.

* * *

**A/N :: It's a bit shorter than the other two chapters, but I had a craving to write and knew I was a bit late getting this one out there for my few dedicated readers. Hope you like it!**

**Another week or so for chapter four, I think. That's a safe bet.**

**& thank you for your supportive comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here you go. Sorry it took so long. I had end of the year finals and such, but I'm finally through with school. I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**I Dreamed a Dream: Chapter Four**

Leia remembered much of Hogwarts from her fifth year. She had read about it's vast history from numerous books, including her personal favorite, _Hogwarts: A History_. The diverse staff was one of her interests. Beauxbatons, along with many other wizarding schools, was known for their human staff, but Hogwarts had been the only school in the course of centuries to branch out from that. Ghosts, giants, dwarfs…the list went on, ending with Dumbledore, of course, who was her main focus.

Even then, she never would have guessed that they would be as close as they were. After all, he was the great Albus Dumbledore, the one who had killed the dark wizard Grindelwald, and she was just a fifth year, trying to make something out of herself. It had started out with letters, but moved on to weekly visits a few months after the tournament took place; eventually, he had become somewhat of a second father to her, always watching out for her and teaching her a number of new tricks.

Now, they sat side-by-side under the Whomping Willow tree, sipping tea and enjoying the fresh air. Silence had become customary between them with neither one needing to continue speaking in order to feel comfortable. They were at peace, and they were happy.

Severus' attitude towards her had not changed. His usual cold disposition remained so, until she explained to Dumbledore that he appeared to be fine and could do without her. That was perhaps the only time he managed to be civil with her. Leia looked back on the moment, when Severus bowed slightly to her from the back of Dumbledore's office, before grinding out a painful 'thank you' and taking his leave. He had spent the entire week treating her as if she was the one to torture him, and she had begin to think that there may not be a basis for friendship between them after all. A thought which strangely stung her heart.

Sadly, his civil manner was short lived. Apparently, Dumbledore had failed to mention their weekly gatherings, causing him to be cruelly ambushed by her presence that afternoon, when she attempted (and failed) at apparating into Dumbledore's office.

"I hope you realize that you have just ruined a very expensive rug," he sneered, looking down at her petite form, which was covered in dirt and sprawled across his living room floor.

"I was trying to apparate outside of the castle. I thought it might be easier that way," she explained, wincing in pain as she realized her knees were bleeding.

"Well, well," he began, the smirk on his face becoming even more prominent. "Leia Delacour, the child said to be of remarkable talent, cannot even manage to apparate from one place to another? I dare say, even Potter can do something as simple as that. What a pity."

Realizing he had no intention of helping her up, she gritted her teeth and pushed herself up and off of the floor. "You're awfully hard on the boy. From what I hear, he's quite the young gentleman. Jealousy, perhaps?" She knew that she was entering dangerous territory the minute the words left her lips. They were not old friends, who could tease or joke around with each other; no, their relationship -- if you could even call it by such a term -- was young and less than ideal.

She watched as his eyes, which were once the color of pure black coal, turned crimson, as if someone had lit them ablaze; but before he could insult her or pull out his wand, she immediately blurted out a quick apology. "I was out of line." He seemed to accept this and hurried from the room, leaving her alone and without a guide to the main floor. She couldn't understand why she wasted any of her time speaking to him. She found him intriguing and infuriating all at the same time, and he…well, he never gave her the impression that he cared about anything at all.

He was miserable almost every second of every day, and on the rare occasions that he wasn't, he was still disturbingly serious and unfriendly. Still, since the very moment their eyes met, she could not shake the feeling that there was something else -- something deep within him that she couldn't see. Perhaps, it was the same thing Dumbledore saw the night Snape asked for his help some many years ago. Either way, she found her previous doubts about him had vanished, leaving in it's place a thin, but stable, ribbon of trust.

* * * * * * * * * *

"So, you never explained to me what importance my presence served today," Leia called to Dumbledore, who was walking a few meters away from her in the Forbidden Forest.

"Very true, my dear; however, I do recall mentioning that patience was required for this particular evening." His eyes, she noticed as he glanced back at her, twinkled far more than usual in the moonlight. They complimented the stars above them, even if their light was significantly less astrological.

"Touché."

They had been walking for a little over a half hour, pushing past the underbrush of the forest and stumbling over broken tree branches. Each had their wand out, but so far, they were unneeded. As they delved deeper and deeper into the forest, she heard loud, malicious roars, causing her heart to quicken along with the slow pace she kept. Finally, just as she was ready to begin complaining again, she noticed Dumbledore had stopped and was staring past a group of entwining trees.

She moved closer behind him, peering over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in astonishment. Of all the things Dumbledore had shown or told her in the past few years, this was one of the most surprising. In front of them, kept in large, thick cages, were an assortment of dragons. Red eyes were seen glowing in the darkness within them, and fire sprouted out from the holes like roots at the bottom of a flower pot. They were beautiful creatures, even with their bad temper and fatal behavior.

"I thought you'd appreciate this," she heard Dumbledore say, stepping aside and allowing her a closer view of them.

She moved around the cages carefully, avoiding the chaos that would arise if she made the creatures feel threatened. "What breeds?"

"We have a Chinese Fireball, a Common Welsh Green, and a Swedish Short-Snout. All breeds that can be raised in captivity or tamed after extensive training. Quite safe, I assure you."

"You seem to think I doubt your judgment, Dumbly," Leia remarked with a playful glint in her soft, emerald eyes.

"Never, my dear. Never," he assured her as he moved to stand next to her and patted her hand. "We are ahead of ourselves this year, though most of the credit should rightfully go to Hagrid. Terribly eager, he was, to get near another dragon after the last incident."

"Have any bets on who will represent you?"

"I wouldn't dare guess. The last time Minerva and I tried anything of the sort, I was left alone and wandless to clean her classroom for months. She's competitive to no end."

Leia laughed heartedly at the images that were forming in the back of her mind, Dumbledore scrubbing the floor and numerous desks that were scattered across Professor McGonagall's classroom. She knew he had done such things in his days as a student, but she could never quite grasp it. He was human, but she always thought of him as something more, something _better_, like his own breed of self. They maneuvered themselves around the cages for another hour, talking and observing the creatures in endless wonder, before heading back to the castle. It was getting far too late, and Leia still had books at home that she wished to conduct further research on.

"Thank you for that," Leia said as she entered Dumbledore's office and walked towards the fireplace. "You know how much I love dragons."

"Of course, my dear. I'll inform you as soon as the Goblet gives the chosen names. I was hoping you'd be able to discuss your own experiences with those selected as words of caution. You and I both know how the competition has changed many a witch and wizard who has entered it unprepared."

She only nodded at this, trying to offer a small smile but failing to do so. She had won her own competition, yes, but every triumph had it's sacrifices -- it's own particular price. She shook the memories from her mind, not allowing them to resurface, and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"I'll see you as soon as you call, then."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N :: Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'm trying to make it so I update every week, but it's a lot harder than I imagined. I also want to add a quick thank you to the few avid readers I have. I'm glad a lot of people are favorite-ing my story. It means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Dreamed a Dream: Chapter Five  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Leia had been experimenting with a number of spells she had been creating, when Dumbledore's letter arrived. Although he was always one to admire and welcome change, he never followed the procedure that usually occurred in making it happen. So, she was not at all surprised with the sudden appearance of O. Henry at her living room window. O. Henry was an owl Dumbledore had chosen for his own personal use, and seeing as the owl had been enrolled in Dumbledore's service since before Leia had even crossed his path, she imagined it was well past the age it should be venturing out of Hogwarts.

She gave the window a slight push to invite Henry in, watching as it settled itself on her mahogany coffee table and ruffled it's feathers for comforts sake. The letter, which was tied none-to-comfortably to it's leg, caused it to hobble as it scooted closer to her. It's eyes were tired from the flight, but also determined to see it's task through. She cut the letter free, using a knife she had been working with earlier, and unfolded it, careful not to ruin it within her grasp. She always hated ruining things that were so prettily prepared, especially the fine stationary Dumbledore used, even if he had refused to reveal his source of supplies to her.

_Leia,_

_The champions have been chosen. Come quickly. I fear there is much going on that we are unaware of. _

_Yours truly,_

_Dumbledore_

She threw the letter on her couch immediately after reading it. This year, she thought to herself as she threw her coat over her shoulders, was becoming _very_ interesting _very_ fast. The owl cooed, looking at her expectantly, but she was in too much of a hurry to write up a reply stating she would be there momentarily. It was implied, of course, in the urgency of his letter. "Stay here and rest," she said firmly to the frustrated owl. "I'll be back for you later." She reached into the flower pot beside her fireplace, grabbing a large fistful of floo powder, and threw it at her feet, causing green flames to envelope her.

In the process of flooing, Leia had closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she found herself safely within Dumbledore's office. The portraits greeted her in friendly manners, and Fawkes sang to her arrival, nudging her hand with it's beak. His prized gadgets were in the same spots they had always been in, and the tea left on his desk made it evident that his room was in use; however, it was not Dumbledore she found.

"Severus," she stated, staring at him in shock as he leaned against a nearby wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Miss Delacour."

"What are you doing here?"

"The headmaster has asked me to personally escort you to where the four selected champions are located. The ministry wrote to him not but a moment ago, requesting his immediate attention. I assure you that I did not relish the job currently at hand when it was first presented to me; but alas, I'm here."

She swallowed the retorts that were sharpening her tongue, readying themselves for attack, and mustered a short, "How sweet." It was, in his own sociopathic way, sweet. After all, she wouldn't have put it past him to leave her alone and waiting in Dumbledore's office. But Dumbledore trusted him, and although he often put people's best attributes before their worst, she knew this much was true: Severus Snape was nothing if not reliable.

"Come," he stated simply, turning around and guiding her down the winding staircase. They walked through the hallways without speaking to one another. Half way through the journey, however, Leia deemed the silence unbearable, enough so that she was willing to attempt a conversation with the dark and mysterious man in front of her.

"So, how long have you taught Potions here?" She tried, but was answered with a mere snort of a laugh. It was something. "Alright, well…do you enjoy teaching Potions?"

"I would not teach it, if I found it an unpleasant subject."

"Yet, you don't seem particularly pleased," she remarked, happy to hear him reply this time.

"Nor would you be, if you had to waste a majority of your life on something that is seemingly impossible."

Her interest was caught. "And what would that be?"

"That, Miss Delacour, would be the teaching aspect."

Leia laughed, unable to help herself. "Ah, I can see what you mean. I wonder, though, how you managed to obtain the Head of Slytherin House position, if you look upon your students with such disdain."

"It was the position of the professor before my time teaching here, so naturally, as I took on his position, the title was passed on to me."

"However reluctant you were?" She inquired with genuine interest.

"No. I could have given it to anyone who wished to obtain it."

"But you didn't. Why?"

"That is none of your business," he answered quickly, turning around to face her, his face emotionless and his eyes cold. "I'm afraid this petite tête-à-tête must come to an end. The chosen students are right down the hall -- third door to the left. I trust you can find your way there without further assistance."

She had no time to reply, for he was halfway down to hall by the time she had opened her mouth in an attempt to say goodbye. She watched him go, noticing how his cloak billowed behind him. _Like a bat_, she thought, smiling as she realized what many of the students had said was true. She looked back in the opposite direction once he disappeared and began walking towards where the champions were located. Her destination was made obvious by the light inside, illuminating the cracks in the door. Voices were heard, soft but urgent, and shadows peeking through the bottom of the door showed her the movement of those inside.

She knocked twice in politeness before permitting herself entry. The room, itself, was crowded with trophies, all of which, at a glance, appeared to be for quidditch. Three couches were placed further in the room and atop of them sat the champions and their advisors, all except Dumbledore, of course.

"Hello, I'm Leia. Professor Dumbledore sent me." She watched with delight as Madame Maxime strolled over to her, arms wide with welcome, bending down to hug her.

"Leia, my dear. Comment t-appelle tu?? I hope your father iz well."

"Bein, merci. And you? Prepared to take another victory for Beauxbatons, I see."

Madame Maxime laughed, delighted to bring up old triumphs. She had always been quite a competitive witch. "Oh, I hope so. Eet would be wonderful to win again, but they have that _boy_."

She spoke the last word so disdainfully, Leia immediately peeked with interest. "What boy?"

"The chozen boy. The won that defeated He-Who-Muzt-Not-Be-Named all thoze yearz ago. The one with the zcar."

Leia's eyes widened. Harry must be the reason Dumbledore had needed her there so urgently. She was delighted, of course, never having met Harry before, but confused as well. Dumbledore had mentioned that they had raised the age to seventeen in order to compete. How did he possible get mixed up in it?

She excused herself from her former headmistress' presence, shaking hands with Karkaroff, before making her way towards the champions of Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory was the first boy she walked up to, wanting to save Harry for last. He was courteous and the utmost definition of a gentleman, as he sat up and offered her his seat. She politely declined. Then came Harry, who sat a bit further into the room than the others, obviously embarrassed that he had been the source of the sudden burst of panic.

"Hello, Harry." She said as she neared him, her hand held out for him to shake.

He took it, giving it a quick shake, before introducing himself. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"I believe the pleasure is all mine. Dumbledore talks quite a lot about you."

"You're friends with him? Have you spoke to him? Does he know why my name was chosen?"

"Whoa, Harry. One question at a time, please. As for your first question, yes. I met him when I was close to your age actually, and I was competing in this exact tournament." She watched his eyes grow with curiosity, but before he could ask any further questions, she went on explaining, "But that's tale for another day. As for your second question, he sent me an owl just a few moments ago, asking me to report here immediately. I must say, I'm very surprised to see you here. How'd you sneak your name into the Goblet?"

"I didn't," stated Harry defensively, sick of having to explain himself.

"Then I'm afraid we're at a loss, Harry. Perhaps one of the older boys put it in the Goblet themselves as a joke?"

"No, the charm around the Goblet made sure that the people who entered into the competition only entered once."

Leia regarded him curiously. She didn't believe him to be lying, but nor did she believe him to be safe in the eyes of the others. They would call him a cheat and look upon him with suspicious eyes, waiting for him to use Dumbledore's favor to get ahead of their precious champions. As much as she loved Madame Maxime, she knew her beastly competitive nature very well; and Karkaroff was far from angelic as well. Troubled times were ahead, and there was no turning back for either of them now.

"Harry," she stated, looking the boy in front of her firmly in the eyes. "Is it alright if I share this conversation with the Headmaster?"

"Of course."

Leia nodded at him with a slight smile of reassurance. A familiar feeling of obligation swelled up within her breast. He appeared to be everything Dumbledore had said he was: determined, kind, and honest. He had the heart of a hero, and one day, he would make them very proud; but he was still just a boy, and like any other, he needed help.

She said goodbye, hugging her former Headmistress, and exited. While taking in her surroundings, Leia realized how lost she truly was. She thought of asking Harry or Cedric to escort her to Dumbledore's office, but quickly dismissed it. They had enough on their minds as of now. She would be fine. After all, the more time she spent in Hogwarts, the more she felt she would remain there. She had a purpose now, and it was not just the simple demand of fighting alongside aurors at the final battle. No, she had much more to do than _that_.

So, humming quietly to herself, Leia decided to continue on by herself. She knew she would have to become familiar with the castle eventually, and could think of no better way than exploring her surroundings with no general direction or knowledge. She scoffed at the slight anxiety she was beginning to feel. It was only Dumbledore's office. She had been there plenty of times. How hard could it possibly be?

* * *

**A/N: It took me a while. I've had slight writers block, and then had to fight off the feelings of deleting this story altogether. I'm not exactly sure what I think of it yet. I'm just having fun with it and seeing where it goes.**

**I'm glad to see that you all are still enjoying it. I've gotten quite a few emails from the site informing me of people who had favorited it and such. That makes me smile. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to include more dialogue, because I know that's what I mainly look for in a fanfic, especially since too much detail can drag it down a bit.**

**Let me know whatcha think. :)**

**Oh, and yes. Hahaha, writing a french accent out is not my particular area of expertise, hahah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Dreamed a Dream - Chapter Six**

By the time Leia had found her way back to Dumbledore's office, the moon had settled itself high above the castle and the stars were sparkling with a fierce brightness; and the cloud of frustration that had gradually settled itself over her head darkened considerably when she caught sight of swishing black robes beside Albus' periwinkle blue through the slight opening of the door.

As she neared it, their voices became clearer. It seemed that they were arguing, but Severus' voice was more rushed and furious. The child deep within her urged her to wait and listen. If she walked in, their conversation would be put to an immediate end and neither would tell her what it was they were speaking of. Pressing herself against the wall beside the door, she focused all her attention on the two that were standing in the room a few feet away.

"Severus," Dumbledore addressed him. "Has it ever come to your attention that perhaps it is you with the problem?"

Severus' silence answered his question in the negative.

"She saved your life, when I could not. She came out of her own self-imposed exile to save you. She did not have to, but she did. And all the while, you are treating her as if she was just another one of your students that was unfortunate enough to stumble upon one of your more foul moods."

"So, what is it you expect me to do, Albus? Invite her for tea and pumpkin pasties? Or, perhaps you mean for me to ask her what she thinks of the latest controversial newsstands across Diagon Ally? Both of which giving the girl some false sense that I am actually fond of her--"

Dumbledore's hand shot up to stop him, and his eyes held an unspoken threat. Composing himself, he walked over to the door and opened it completely, peering off to the side where Leia had tried to conceal herself. "Welcome, my dear. Do come in."

Leia's face flushed with embarrassment. She shouldn't have been surprised that Dumbledore had known she was eavesdropping. He had caught her in much worse scenarios before, always knowing exactly what she was up to before she knew it herself.

"Severus." She greeted him while sending a glare in his direction to indicate she had heard him voice his dislike towards her.

His emotionless expression did not falter, nor did his unwillingness to answer her back.

"You talked to Harry?" Dumbledore asked, though his eyes were back on Severus with the same unpleasant gleam.

"Yes, I did. He said he didn't put his name in--"

"Of course he said he didn't put his name in the goblet, Miss Delacour. Are you daft enough to think he would not lie through his teeth to save himself from the threat of punishment?"

"What is it with you? Must you always think that everyone has an ulterior motive or something to hide? I happen to believe Harry!"

Snape sneered. "You and the rest of the world, it seems."

"And what has Harry done to earn such strong, negative feelings towards him?" Leia countered, her eyes fierce.

With two quick strides, he was a mere inch away from her. His eyes holding the same dark intensity. "That is none of your business!"

Dumbledore chose that moment to intervene, bringing himself between them. "Leia! Severus! Enough of this! Sit down at once. You're acting like third years."

They reluctantly complied and stepped away from one another, but their livid composures and frosty glares never faltered. Deciding that it was safe enough to carry on, Dumbledore broke the lingering feel of tension by continuing the conversation.

"You are sure," he began, "that Harry did not put his name in the Goblet?"

"Without a doubt," Leia confirmed whole-heartedly.

"A classmate, perhaps?"

"I asked that as well, but Harry seemed quite convinced that none of the other students -- or even his friends, for that matter -- would do such a thing. They were all too preoccupied with plans to get their own names in it."

The room entered yet another period of silence with Dumbledore deep in thought, Severus grinding his teeth in irritation, and Leia too tired to do much about either. She walked around Dumbledore's office, her fingers grazing the surfaces of the various tables and walls. She found comfort within it's walls, even with the air as thick as it had become. The portraits of previous Headmasters and mistresses were as still as muggle portraits. Their chests rising and falling in deep, sleeping breaths were all that gave their life away.

An urgent knock at the door broke all three away from their private thoughts, and a moment later, Professor McGonagall walked in. Tendrils of hair had strayed from her usually perfect bun, and her facial expression betrayed every thought that flowed through her keen mind. She was worried.

"Every year, Albus!" The Professor exclaimed. "Every year the boy is subjected to some disastrous plan of murder. This can't go on Albus. You First the dark mark, now this?"

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete!"

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear."

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules!" The Professor proclaimed, her voice raising in agitation. "And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, but Snape interrupted their exchange, pulling himself back out from the shadows and into the main heat of things.

"Headmaster," He began slowly, watching both carefully in order to measure each of their responses. "I, too, find it difficult to believe this a mere coincidence; however, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events, perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

Both Leia and Professor McGonagall's mouths dropped in shock. What was he proposing? Did he truly intend to place Harry in front of harm's way, offering him up as if he were a sacrifice? McGonagall beat her to the point, and once again, her voice rose, but this time, she was livid.

"Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat!"

The room entered a still, tense silence once more as Dumbledore considered what each had said. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours, before Dumbledore finally turned away from each of them, seeking some sort of comfort in the sight of his Pensieve.

"I agree… with Severus," was Dumbledore's final words on the matter, unable to stand further talk on the matter.

Severus' famous smirk was inching it's way across his lips, while McGonagall and Leia stood shaking with confusion - both feeling as equally betrayed as the other. It was unreal. How could Dumbledore so easily throw away the safety that protected his most beloved student? And how could Severus, someone Dumbledore trusted with every fiber of his being, so willingly offer the idea? It seemed as if their worlds had been spun around and upside down. None of it made any sense.

"Come on," Leia heard faintly, as a hand pressed against her back, ushering her towards the exit. She glanced behind her to see Minerva, her eyes holding a sympathetic gleam. She nodded and they left, but not before either of them could send their last few glares in Snape's direction.

His emotionless expression never faltered as he watched the two leave; however, something in him shifted when he saw how pained the younger woman was - something Severus had not felt in quite a long time. And so, after feeling such an emotion, Severus decided to waste no further time, uttering a short goodbye to the Headmaster, and left to return to his chambers, hoping to drown it out with a few shots of Firewhiskey and Dreamless Sleep potion.

* * *

Took pieces of the conversation from the fourth movie to make up Dumbledore, Minerva, and Severus' conversation. I wanted to really place myself into the events, instead of just completely making up everything as I went along. I wouldn't have to spend nearly as much time finding loopholes that way, hahah. Sorry it's so short, though. That kind of sucks, I agree.

It took me awhile to get it up again, I know. School's starting up, and I have to focus on a bunch of college-prep stuff. So stressful. I'm sure a number of you have already gone through it and know exactly how it feels.

Anyway, thank you, my loyal readers.  
Reviews are welcome as always.

I'll get chapter seven posted asap!  
xoxox


End file.
